Sorceress Supreme
Sorceress Supreme (otherwise known as Medeis Ova, Medeis by Fatum) is an accomplice (and future supervillain) in Diegen City. Personality My father has always said I am a very sweet young woman. However, he has said in the past that I am purposely insincere. A few minutes after meeting me, someone would pick up on this. I don't really hide it all that well. I don't want to hide it. It's way more fun "being nice" to someone and I start to pull out my spells. In less than an instant, their facial expressions would turn from happy and engaged to terrified and apprehensive. I do so enjoy scaring the piss out of people. Literally, scaring the piss out of them. I suppose I can be loving when the situation calls for it, but only to those I have a great deal of affection for. Power Description I can manipulate the magical energies inside of myself and the people around me. It allows me to do things like levitate a few feet into the air (but not fly), I can fire blasts, waves, or whatever from any part of my body using magical energy itself. I can absorb certain other magics, and I can negate certain powers. The powers have to be active at the time and the negation is instant. It wears off a second later, allowing me to give them a swift blast to the face or through the heart. If I want to negate their powers for a second time, that's usually when I have to recast it. Dad usually jumps in to give me time, though. It's why we're such a deadly team~ Backstory From the moment I was born, I was born with this freak ability to use magic. I almost damn near killed my mother and father shortly after I was born. My father seemed pleased by this, but my mother? Not so much. At an early age, I could do a lot of things. Make things levitate, make my parents float, and I could shoot beams of this magic that seemed to do some sort of blunt damage. I shot one at this dog my parents got me and the bone never healed. No matter what they did, even after I tried to heal it myself, the wound would never heal. Eventually, my parents just killed the dog. That was the first time I ever saw the beautiful shade of red that is blood. I seemed to enjoy it, but when I was about five, my mom walked out on my father and I. I became increasingly upset to the point where I blacked out. My father managed to stop me. When I awoke some odd hours later, the house that we lived in was virtually torn apart. Dad quickly explained that I was the one who did this. Impressive as that sounded, he sounded rather... disappointed. He told me that he was going to whip me into shape. After that night, we moved from that home to one in "Diegen City". Being quite an enormous city even from that stage in its evolution, it was even more staggering than I thought it was going to be. After we settled in, he reminded me that he was going to whip me in shape. Emotion seemed to effect my powers and he wanted to give genuine control over what I could do. Emotions were too explosive, as shown from what happened to our previous home. I, too, wanted to learn from my father. He had his own powers and apparently, he wanted me to join by his side in the "family business" at some point. I had no idea what that meant at the time. From that point forward, he trained me. I didn't know how well I could grow with a father who didn't even know what my powers were but he was smart. He studied my movements, the way my magic was cast, what I was good at and what I wasn't. Eventually, I started to catch onto my strength and weaknesses as well. When my father believed I was good enough for the "family business", he had me learn how to negate powers. Not just magic, but powers themselves. I started off testing it on him, but the more we thought about how damaging it might have been to his powers, we started capturing people around the city with different powers and testing it on them. When we were done with them, we just killed them. The more I did it, the more satisfied I felt. It was gross, for anyone that wasn't the daughter of Fatum Ova. For me, it felt as natural as walking or eating at this point. Finally, when my powers had matured into something I could be happy about, Dad and I decided to go out to fight heroes and ruin their days. First, we took on weak level heroes, just as we had been. Instead of capturing them, we started to go out and kill them. Leaving them dead in the middle of the road or something. That way, when someone ran over their body, they'd be mutilated. It was fun. To this day, we haven't been caught. One of the few heroes that gained both my father's and my respect was a Z-ranked hero by the name of G. He was a pretty capable guy in his own right, but he seemed... different than most other heroes. He seemed like my Dad and I, actually. I was instantly hooked on him and everything that he was. Because of how attached I seemed to become, my father made some sort of treaty with him. It said that he wouldn't do anything if G made the first attack on the area of the city and vice versa for my Dad. If my dad attacked the area first, G wouldn't do anything. He might be there, but only to watch. With this in place, we just kept doing our thing over the years. We actually killed this hotshot head honcho of the DCHQ. He was walking around alone and he looked kind of winded. All we did was blow a hole through his chest and he fell to pieces. We thought that would have shut down the DCHQ for awhile, but no, of course not. His damned daughter took over. We've made a few assassination attempts on her life, but it's always ended in failure. She's a slippery one, that Clarisse. Maybe if I kill Clarisse, G can actually be with me! He won't be bound by her dumbass. As long as he's there, though, I guess we technically are on opposite sides. It makes it even hotter, honestly. Likes & Dislikes * + Power * + Doctor Strange (comic book) * - Animals * - Animal Lovers Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Accomplice Category:With A Mentor Category:Teddyursaa